


Burning from Wanting You

by ladyannabethstark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, No Spoilers, Not as serious as the summary makes it sound, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy makes an official decision about Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning from Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bellarke fic, so please be easy on me. I'm easing my way into the fandom. 
> 
> The idea came from this prompt on tumblr:
> 
> bellarke prompt using Princess Bride quote: "There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world."

"I've made a decision."

Clarke barely heard him, considering that she was currently laid out on the floor of his tent with her shirt across the room and her legs wrapped around his waist. When the words finally broke through the lustful haze clouding her mind, she pushed at his shoulders to get him to look at her. He didn't even budge.

"You're not getting away with that," she muttered, tilting her head back to give him more access.

Bellamy hummed, nuzzling at her throat.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said, his voice muffled.

"We're still co-leaders," Clarke reminded him breathlessly as his hands skimmed up her sides.

She squirmed slightly as his fingers traced over her ribs.

"This has nothing to do with leading," Bellamy said simply, pulling the strap of her bra down off of her shoulder.

As he lowered his head to kiss the soft skin between her breasts, she sighed and curled her fingers into his hair.

"Then what is your decision?" Clarke breathed, arching towards him when his teeth lightly nipped at her breast.

Bellamy didn't answer right away, reaching around her back to unhook her bra effortlessly. He slid the straps down her arms and tossed it away as if it offended him personally.

"You aren't allowed to die," he said seriously.

Clarke huffed out a laugh, causing his dark eyes to look up at her. They were filled with such potent desire that she couldn't help but tremble as heat coursed through her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why am I not allowed?" she asked, brushing the back of her knuckles over his cheek.  
Bellamy lowered his head, his hands coming up to cup her breasts. Clarke gasped when he rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb.

"It'd be a fucking shame if the world lost these," he said, a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth upwards.

He laughed as Clarke smacked at his arm. She was unable to keep the smile from her face, though she tried her best to look annoyed.

"You're really seducing me with your charm here," she said sarcastically.

"I'm all about the romance, Princess," he said with a wink.

Before she could say another word, he lowered his head and his lips closed around her nipple. Clarke gasped as his tongue circled the hardened peak. She could feel him hard against her thigh and rolled her hips, making him groan around her nipple.

"Bellamy," she whimpered, heat pooling between her thighs as she fisted her hands in his shirt.

He pulled away, licking his lips as he stared down at her breasts.

"Perfect," he murmured, looking almost awestruck.

Clarke yanked at his shirt, wanting it to be out of the way.

"Whenever you're done worshipping my chest..." she said impatiently.

He grinned down at her, tugging his shirt off. Clarke ran her hands from his broad shoulders down his muscled torso, raking her fingernails over his defined abs. She pushed herself up, flipping them over with ease as she straddled his thighs. Bellamy almost looked dazed, brushing his thumb over the swell of her breast.

"Can't say I mind the view from here," he said appreciatively.

She didn't reply, simply giving him a small smile before standing up. He watched as she unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off along with her underwear.

"Your turn," she said, nudging at his foot with hers.

He rid himself of the rest of his clothes all too eagerly, leaving himself bared to her sight. Clarke brushed her hair behind her ear, biting down on her lip as she straddled him once more. She stared into his eyes, running her hands up her stomach to her breasts, cupping them as she pinched and rolled at her nipples.

"Fuck," he groaned, watching with heavy-lidded eyes.

"I plan on it," she said with a saucy grin.

Bellamy laughed deeply, his hands going to her hips to tug her forward. He brushed his thumbs over her hipbones as she reached between them to wrap her hand around his cock. His grip loosened as his head fell back and his lips parted slightly. Clarke stroked him slowly, sweeping her thumb over his tip every so often. She bent down, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth as she positioned him at her entrance. A slight burn between her thighs made her gasp as he filled her. She sat back once more, taking him in fully. Clarke could see the restraint that he was exercising, the muscles in his neck standing out as he waited for her to adjust. The burn gave way to pleasure as she rocked against him slowly. His hands tightened on her hips once more, helping her set a pace that pleased them both. Clarke looked down at him with a lustful gaze, rolling her hips quickly at first, then slow and easy. Bellamy matched the pace with thrusts of his own, brushing the spot within her that had her crying out in pleasure.

"So damn beautiful," he praised, his hands sliding up her torso to cup her breasts once more. "Fuck Clarke, you're amazing."

She smiled, letting out a breathy moan as she reached between them to rub at her clit in quick circles. For all of his bluster as a leader, Bellamy was the most complimentary lover that she'd ever had. He couldn't wait to voice his admiration.

"God, Bell," Clarke whimpered, quickening her pace. "I'm so close."

"Come for me, Princess," he encouraged in a husky voice that was even deeper than normal.

She arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm rolled over her in waves. A string of curses blended with moans of his name escaped from her mouth as he thrusted up into her with abandon. He pulled out with a hoarse shout, spilling his seed onto his stomach. Clarke swayed atop him, barely keeping herself up as she reached for a nearby shirt without caring whose it was. Cleaning them both up quickly, she tossed it away before easing herself forward to rest her head on his chest, their bodies lining up perfectly. His fingers ran through her silky blonde hair gently as they regained their normal breathing.

"You really think my chest is that great?" she asked after several minutes.

His responding chuckle rumbled deep in his chest beneath her ear, making her smile widely. Bellamy reached down, lifting her head to look into her eyes.

"Hell yeah I do," he nodded.

Before Clarke could say anything else, he pulled her up to kiss her deeply, cutting off all thoughts of speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
